powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Deception
Digital Deception is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It marks the debut of the Racer Zord's Cheetah Mode. Synopsis Ravi is shocked when the evil Roxy comes to his rescue and wonders if there may still be good left in her. Plot At Grid Battleforce, Ben and Betty roll down a hallway with Valentine’s Day gifts for the Rangers. As they are rolling down the hallway, the duo notices a bee on some flowers that Betty is holding. Wanting to get away from the bee, Ben gets on top of the Valentine’s Day gifts and starts riding on the cart. As Betty chases her brother down the hallway, the bee chases after them and the two create a mess in the hall. Meanwhile, Ravi visits Roxy’s sleep container with a rose and recalls what their relationship was like their previous year on Valentine’s Day when they were still together. Ravi then states that he misses her and that he’ll do anything to get her back. In the Cyber Dimension, Avatar Roxy remembers that she has all her human memories, even as an avatar. Scrozzle tells her that she remembers because she is a digital copy. As Avatar Roxy responds that she also doesn’t have the “messy” emotions, she comes up with an idea. Unhappy that Roxy has come up with an idea, Scrozzle expresses his displeasure and Evox tells him to let her continue. Roxy states that since it’s Valentine’s Day, she thinks that Ravi is missing her and even loved her. Avatar Blaze comes to the conclusion and tells Roxy that she is planning to manipulate his feelings for her. Roxy adds that she is planning to bring Ravi over to the evil side and turn him into an avatar. Evox thinks that another Ranger could bring enough Morph-X to help him get back to Coral Harbor. Evox tells Roxy that it had better work and Roxy guarantees him that it will. In town, Nate walks and starts to look at some flowers. Meanwhile, Avatar Roxy teleports and prepares the Evox Virus to create Shoveltron, the latest Robotron. The Robotron starts to attack everyone, including Nate. When Nate loses the flowers he was looking at, he hides and tries to contact Grid Battleforce. At Riptide Gym, Devon offers Valentine’s Day cookies to both Zoey and Ravi, but both of them decline, with Zoey stating that she loves her carrots and Ravi not being a big fan of the holiday. Commander Shaw calls in and tells the Rangers that a disturbance happened downtown at Sector Bravo 42 and that they need to check it out. Meanwhile, Shoveltron continues to attack and the team runs to his location. Shoveltron summons Tronics and the team summons their Beast-X Blasters to fight against them. While Ravi, Zoey and Devon each fight against the Tronics, Ravi eventually moves his way towards Shoveltron and confronts him alone until Roxy, who is lurking behind some flowers, trips Ravi with a bucket and watering can. Just as Shoveltron prepares to finish off Ravi, Avatar Roxy jumps in to stop him. Surprised at what Roxy had done, Roxy takes Shoveltron and teleports away, leaving Ravi to tell Devon and Zoey in absolute shock about how Roxy saved him. Back at Grid Battleforce, Commander Shaw recaps with the team and Nate to try to figure out what the Robotron was after since it didn’t appear he was after Morph-X. Shaw tells Nate that he is lucky to be alive and questions him as to why he was out. Nate responds that he had to run an errand and the Commander orders the scientist indefinitely that he cannot leave Grid Battleforce without using the Buddy System so that he has protection since he is important to the team’s mission, leaving the scientist infuriated. Commander Shaw dismisses the team and leaves. After Shaw leaves, Devon asks Ravi if he’s okay and tells the team that he has been thinking about Roxy since her avatar saved him from being destroyed by the Robotron. After Nate, Zoey & Devon tell Ravi to not trust Roxy’s avatar, this frustrates Ravi because he thinks that there is still good in his ex-girlfriend’s avatar. Hearing this, Ravi leaves and Nate clarifies to Devon that Ravi broke up with her because he is a stickler for rules since one of the rules in the Grid Battleforce handbook states that “Rangers can’t date Rangers.” Devon, in response, tells Nate and Zoey that he thinks that Ravi still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend and some regrets. At a park fountain, Ravi sits depressed and Avatar Roxy approaches him with a cybernetic rose. Feeling startled, Roxy tells Ravi not to worry and gives Ravi the rose she brought as a Valentine’s Day gift. After each remember that the fountain is where Ravi and Roxy first met, Roxy tells Ravi that she’s been able to overcome the effects of the Evox Virus from time to time and she asks him to bring a Neural Aligner from Nate’s lab as a favor. Thinking that the Rangers are after her, Roxy teleports and leaves Ravi, who still has questions. Back at Nate’s lab, Ravi approaches Nate and asks him if his Neural Aligner is capable of turning Roxy’s avatar good again. Nate tells him that he needs more data and that it would take more research to conclude anything. When Nate isn’t looking, Ravi takes one of Nate’s Neural Aligners and leaves. Devon and Zoey enter Nate’s lab to ask where Ravi is. After explaining what Ravi was doing in the lab before the duo walked in, Nate notices that Ravi took a Neural Aligner. Zoey tells Nate that Roxy’s avatar put him up to the task. Zoey brings up the photo that Ravi shared with the team and Devon decides to find that exact park where Ravi and Roxy always went to on Valentine’s Day. At the fountain, Avatar Roxy waits for Ravi. He arrives with the Neural Aligner, which Roxy takes from him and prepares Scrozzle’s computer to turn him into an evil avatar. When Shoveltron holds him back, Roxy reveals her plan to Ravi so that they can be together again. Upset at the plan, the Neural Aligner activates to hold Ravi in place and the Evox Virus starts loading to turn Ravi into a dark avatar. When the process becomes interrupted by Devon & Zoey who save Ravi, Roxy calls Scrozzle and Shoveltron engages in combat. While the Robotron fights off the team, Roxy takes the Neural Aligner and leaves. The team transforms into Rangers and they start fighting. The Red Ranger fights against the Tronics and Blue & Yellow fight against Shoveltron. While in combat, the Yellow Ranger calls the Red Ranger to check in. Meanwhile, Scrozzle rises a Beta Model Gigadrone and transports it to the city to create Shoveldrone. After the Red Ranger finishes fighting the Tronics, Shaw sends Cruise and he makes his way towards the Gigadrone while the Blue and Yellow Rangers continue fighting Shoveltron. The Red Ranger and Cruise enter the Racer Zord and they begin fighting against Shoveldrone. The Racer Zord transforms into its Battle Mode and begins punching Shoveldrone back multiple times. When Shoveldrone begins launching missiles, the Red Ranger regroups with Cruise and transforms the Racer Zord into its Cheetah Mode to get closer to the Gigadrone. Meanwhile, the Blue & Yellow Rangers continue fighting against Shoveltron. The two Rangers hide and Yellow Ranger sneaks behind him to knock him back. Meanwhile, the Racer Zord’s Cheetah Mode transforms back into its Battle Mode and the Red Ranger summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster to finish off Shoveldrone permanently, while at the same time, Blue and Yellow finish off Shoveltron permanently with their Beast-X Blasters. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle and Evox begin talking about a plan using the Neural Aligners with Avatar Blaze & Roxy eavesdropping. Evox tells the robot to start gathering the materials needed for the plan and that he won’t stand for any more delays. Evox ends by stating that the first thing he will do when he returns to earth is destroy the Grid Battleforce. Back at Grid Battleforce, Ravi sits next to Roxy’s pod and tells her that he thought he could save her even though he failed. Devon and Zoey enter to check on him and he apologizes for failing to listen to their warnings. The two forgive him and tell Ravi that they will bring the real Roxy back, needing to accomplish that by working together to destroy Roxy’s avatar. Ravi thanks Devon and Zoey and they head out of the lab after stating that Ravi would be lonely without the two. In the hallway, Zoey receives flowers from a secret Valentine, revealed to be Nate, who was watching nearby. Shaw approaches the team and tells them that they have a truckload of Valentine’s Day gifts and that they need to unload them. Meanwhile, Ben and Betty continue to try to catch the bee they’re after and they end up in their own trap, capped off with an additional bee landing on them. The team sees Ben and Betty caught in their trap and the bees leave. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze & Blaze (avatar) *Liana Ramirez - Roxy & Roxy (avatar) *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (Voice) *Andre King - Shoveltron & Shoveldrone (voices) Errors *After Devon and Zoey saved Ravi from becoming an Avatar, Roxy's virus laptop disappeared from the fountain. Notes *This is the first time that a Robotron and a Gigadrone appeared and worked together in the same episode. *This marks the first appearance of Riptide Gym since episode 1. *This episode is similar to "Trust In Me " from Zeo, and "All About Beevil," from Ninja Storm. Both have Rangers who are duped by villains who pretend to be friendly. *This is the second time that Ravi is almost transformed into an evil avatar. The first time was by Evox in "Beasts Unleashed". *Scrozzle's decision to put the Neural Aligner to his own use is similar to when Sledge realizes the amulet Spellbinder stole from Moana, retrieved by Wrench, will be useful to him in the future, as well as General Tynamon's plan to use the lost Ninja Fusion Star to fulfill his deal with Madame Odius. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Beast Morphers Category:Power Rangers Beast Morphers Category:Beast Morphers episodes Category:Valentine's Day Specials